The desirability of flexible interior wall systems is widely recognized and used, but the approach to systems of this character has developed complicated structural components needing a great amount of skill in effecting the installation, all of which raises the expense involved.
The present invention has recognized the problems and cost of installation of other systems, and has met the challenge by providing a group of structural members which fit together in easy and rapid manner and are compatible with the prior systems disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,984 granted Dec. 28, 1971, and the system disclosed in my pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 570,248, filed Apr. 21, 1975. In this application there is disclosed means for mounting doors in the wall panel system of my prior pending application, and of means for supporting wall panels in several modes of installation.
A principal object of this invention is to provide structural members which when assembled in a simple snap together manner will frame a door opening, fit with the wall panels around the door opening, and support the door, all of which presents a neat and clean appearance.
Other objects of this invention will be pointed out and will appear from the detailed description of presently preferred embodiments, a principal embodiment comprising an elongated structural member having an end face flanked along one margin by a recess and an anchor flange, flanked along the opposite margin by a door stop element which is combined with a recess and an anchor flange, trim strips carried by each of the recesses and held thereby in spaced relation to the outside of the anchor flanges, and a finishing strip carried adjacent the end face, the several parts of this embodiment being formed to fit together easily and neatly.